Certain types of network services, database services for example, compute various types of internal data structures when data is first ingested for processing. For instance, a database service might compute statistical information for data that is to be added to a database. This data can be utilized to optimize searching of the data and/or for other purposes.
It can be desirable in some installations to query the same data using multiple different network services. In these instances, each of the network services will typically ingest the same data. As a part of the ingestion process, each of the network services might also independently compute the same statistical information for the data. The duplicate computation of the same statistical data in this manner can result in wasted use of computing resources, particularly where very large data sets are ingested.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.